Harry's Thoughts
by AliVader24
Summary: Harry's thoughts into what is happening with Voldemort, war and life.
1. chapter 1

This is a first for me, I have no idea if this is good.

I don't own Harry Potter. All rights belong to J.K Rowling.

Looking out the castle window and seeing all the birds flying free, makes me wonder if we're all kept in a gilded cage, our wings clipped never to fly again? Or are we free and choose the illusion to believe that we, as humans are actually trapped?

I sit here and wonder why I make decisions that lead my friends into dangerous situations, yet I know that if I truly answer that, I already know the answer. It's because of my saving people thing that I have. I know that if I can save people, even just one person, the evil that plagues me night and day will at least somewhat fade, if only a bit.

In the distance I can hear my friends calling for me, searching wondering where I am. Sometimes I wish that they would leave me alone, is it too much to ask for solitude from time to time? We all have our demons that we fight, my demon just happens to be a guy named Voldemort who is bent on taking over the wizarding World. Ah joy of being Harry Freakin Potter! I better go and join my friends before they call the Aurora's and start a manhunt for me.

Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.


	2. The Daily Prophet

I don't own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K Rowlings.

Here is the second chapter. Enjoy

I see the way people stop talking when I enter a room, see them stare and sometimes point, if their brave enough to do so. I walk on, the whispers start back up again, bits and pieces of conversation drifting thru the air, towards me. Them saying...well more like repeating what they've read about me in the Daily Prophet.

Ah! The Daily Prophet, the second most annoying thing in my life. It lives to undermine me at every chance they get. The person behind all the so called 'exclusive interviews' is none other than Rite Skeeter. A woman who believes that she is the beat thing since slice bread! She lives to make my life miserable.

The lies that come out of her head and onto the paper, makes me wonder if she ever thinks about what she is writing and the damage it could potentially do? Ha! Like she does. It will be a cold day before that happens.

Sorry for the rant, I had to let it out before it drove me batty. I see my classmates look at me, some with fear, some with disbelief and others with disgust. I wish they would come up and ask me, instead of relying on biased assumptions. I would gladly tell them the truth. But they won't and probably never will. To them, depending on what day it is, I am their 'Savior', and on other days I am 'A Dark Lord In Training'.

They are like sheep, they follow one person, never questioning why or how. They follow this person, until the next person saves them from the wolves. I'm sick of be heralded one day and hated the next.

Don't they understand, that I would like for some real truth to be printed, read and believed, just once. Is that too much to ask? For now I will do my best, smile and keep my head up. They are just sheep and I am the person that will try and lead them.

Let me know what you think. Thank you for reading


	3. Best Friend Ron

I don't own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K Rowlings.

I have two best friends. They usually are good about being my friends and I know that I count on them, well one of them. Ron is a different story.

I first met Ron on the Hogwarts Express. My first impression of Ronald was that he looked like he was constipated. He had red hair, clothes that were worn but well taken care of. He asked me if he could sit there, in the compartment with me. I told him go ahead.

If I had known right then and there, what kind of person he really was, I probably would've not bothered to be friends with him. Be as it may, he was the first person who talked to me, granted it was about my scar and what I could remember.

I had to stop and look at him, really look at him. I could not believe he would ask me if I remembered anything about the night my parents died. I may have not known them but I'm pretty sure that is consider rude. That was the first flag of warning. I ignored it because I was talking to a person who wasn't disgusted by me. Who wanted to be my friend. I was excited at the prospect of making friends.

Here at this school, I could be someone who would listen, who would be able to make friends and not worry about Dudley and his friends, scaring them away from me. I was happy and excited. So ignoring the signs, I made my first friend.

At first I did everything I could to please and keep Ron as a friend. I always went to him first for advice on what to do before I went to Hermione. I valued his opinion and took it seriously.

I think the first time I really had doubts about Ron being my friend was when he decided that I had betrayed him. It was during the Triwizard Tournament. He acted like I purposely entered my name into the Cup.

I was beyond furious as well as hurt. I couldn't believe him, I expected this from everyone else not him though. I couldn't believe that the guy whose been my friend for the past 3 years, would think that I wanted more attention on me!

Oh I tried explaining! Tried to get him to understand that I didn't want this, that I didn't want the glory. He didn't believe me. I felt bad for Hermione, she was stuck between us during this feud. I refused to associate with a guy who claimed to be my best friend, yet couldn't understand that I had no hand in entering the tournament.

That should have been my wakeup call, I should have cut ties with Ronald. I didn't and now I find myself regretting it. How am I suppose to trust someone who turns on me in an instant?!

I should've, I could've stopped being his friend. I blame it on my need for approval and the fact that I'm selfish and want to keep every object that I consider mines.

I know its been a while since I updated, I apologize for that. Life happened.

I am not feeling this chapter. I apologize if it seems rushed.

Reviews are welcomed! Thank you for reading!


End file.
